1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly, to a locking device especially adapted to concealing a car ignition to prevent use of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking devices in the form of anti-car theft devices are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,955 dated Jul. 18, 1989 discloses an anti-theft collar in the form of an arcuate band having a hole to accommodate a shift lever and a wedge having opposed edges for insertion of a locking wedge. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,662 dated May 3, 1977 discloses a shackle comprising a collar and a cap, the cap being locked to the collar over the ignition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,145 dated Mar. 3, 1992 discloses a lock keeper mounted on a shaft comprising discs pierced with an orifice for receiving the shaft. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,895 dated Aug. 8, 1978 discloses a protective device having a casing including a shackle at one end and a bolt lock at the other end to engage an aperture in the shackle.
A need exists, though, for a locking device which is easily fabricated and inexpensively manufactured. A further need exists for a device to easily lock the ignition of a car and prevent "hot wiring" of the car, use by drunk drivers and tampering of the car by children.
The foregoing need is met by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.